Tales of the Pridelands: The Beginning
by StarChaser14
Summary: This is the tale of how the Pridelands came to be. The story follows Kiongozi and Malkia, a couple who are about to start the greatest pride that Africa has ever seen, the Pridelanders. Who will they meet? And what obstacles will they face? Who knows, these lands are unmarked territory...for now. (Rated K for the time being, please R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: _I've posted this under a different name (AmyMarie14), but I assure you its my work. Please R&R, not sure when I'll update it though!)_

A pair of grass-green eyes surveyed the Savannah. An early morning breeze tickled his ears, and a yawn emitted from his muzzle. It was early morning, and Kiongozi, or Kion to his mate and allies, was awake and ready to do some more travelling. Him and his mate Malkia, were looking for a place to live. A place to start a pride and a family. So far, they had no such luck. But the day before, Kiongozi spotted a large rock far in the distance and wanted to investigate.

He decided to wait for a his mate to wake up. Kiongozi would have woken her up himself, but she seemed so peaceful in her sleep. So instead he watched over her. His lips curled into a smile as he did, no words could describe how much he loved and cared for her. She was beautiful, and he often doubted that he deserved her. The two would need to find something to eat though, or go on a hunt before continuing. For now, Kiongozi relaxed in the morning sun, slightly shaded by the tree they had fell asleep under. He stretched out his legs and let an ant crawl over his paw. He watched it go into the grass; it was one of the many ants carrying food for its family of thousands.

His ears perked up however, when he heard Malkia stir. The lioness was awake. He stared into the sky blue eyes before grinning at her.  
"Morning dear". Malkia yawned and rolled onto her back lazily, looking at him upside down,  
"Morning early bird". Kion leaned over and gave her a lick across her cheek, somewhat awkwardly. He chuckled,  
"You always choose the most awkward positions don't you?" Malkia gave him a look and smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kion rolled his eyes, she had to take it too far, but all the same, he gave a little laugh. Sitting up, he looked back out over the Savannah.  
"You ok though?" he asked. Malkia nodded, also sitting up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, a little hungry".  
"Same, we should probably hunt before we go investigating eh?". Malkia glanced at where they were of to, that big rock that seemed closer today somehow.

"Mhm. I'm pretty sure I heard hooves heading that way last night" the lioness beckoned forward and slightly to the left. Kion sniffed the air and padded in that direction,  
"I smell gazelle, you were right". Malkia smirked,  
"My hearing has never failed me". Kion smirked back,  
"Neither has my sprinting, come on, I'll race ya".

The lion started to bound off. Malkia, caught up in competitiveness and playfulness, raced after him. The two lions were no longer teenagers, but adults. However, they liked to play around like teens. She soon passed him, but only just managed to stop before getting spotted by the gazelle which were closer than the two expected them to be. She crouched down, and so did Kiongozi who had caught her up.

"Hey, that one has a limp, should be easy to catch" she whispered, signalling to a frail looking gazelle. Kion nodded and started to lead the way. Malkia followed her mate's guidance, knowing he was more capable than most males when it came to hunting. At the signal to pounce, she lent back on her haunches to build the power in her legs before launching herself onto the injured gazelle - immediately causing the rest to scramble.

She held on to the target, locking her jaws to prevent it from moving and waiting for Kion to deliver the fatal blow. This was how most of their hunts usually worked, but she couldn't see Kion. Malkia struggled to keep a hold down on the injured, but large gazelle. Using her claws to steady the panicked creature, she took a moment to shout "Kion! Where are you?". She could feel the gazelle kicking violently underneath her, and she only just managed to dodge those sometimes deadly hooves.

Finally, Kiongozi emerged and clamped down on the gazelles neck. Finishing it off quickly with those dagger like teeth. Once it stopped squirming, he let go and looked up. He knew it was coming. "You were worrying me! What happened?" Malkia growled scornfully. Kion frowned,  
"I got caught up in the madness, the male gazelles were threatening me. I was outnumbered. I've got to be more careful". Kion sighed and lent over to give her a reassuring nuzzle before asking "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Nope, they wouldn't have dared. Too scared of me" Malkia joked. Kion, glad his mate was ok, chuckled and replied,  
"Well well, I think you're forgetting the time that pelican got one up on you. He wasn't scared of you at all". His mate growled, but in a playful way. She rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic grin.  
"You just had to bring that up didn't you?". Kion beamed,  
"Of course I did, I'm not letting you forget about that one. Anyway, let's eat".

Kiongozi then turned his attention to the now dead gazelle and used his teeth to pull the fur out, not particularly enjoying a mouth full of fluff. He couldn't help but take two or three mouthfuls before actually chewing - it had been a couple of days since they'd caught a good meal, a down side of being a rogue. Malkia also began to eat, and noticed how Kion only ate the less appealing parts, saving the best for her.

She sighed,  
"Kion, have a bit of the rump, I know you love it". He just ignored her. She couldn't be bothered to argue, but she knew Kion just cared about her. She still left him some of the rump anyway. Once the two had their full, they dragged the carcass into the shade. The sun was beginning to get hotter as midday approached. Kion lay on his stomach in the shade of the trees.

"I think we'll have a nap through the hottest part of the day. Just if we don't find water if we continue". Malkia agreed and lay down next to Kion. "You know, you nearly ran into that herd of gazelle. Should be more careful dear" he teased. Malkia batted him softly with her paw  
"Oh shush you". The two laughed for a while, and then fell silent. Kion thought of what they may find at that rock; a pride, danger, nothing? Or somewhere to live and create one? Either way, it was going to be a new start. Slowly, the two of them drifted into a soft sleep, while Malkia's head rested underneath Kion's chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: _Chapter 2 is ready for ya'll to read! Please point out any mistakes (spelling and/or grammar). I'd like to thank T5Tango for reviewing as well! It means a lot for you guys to take time to read and review!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the opposite direction, two lionesses were padding along. One slightly smaller than the other, they both had different coats. The bigger one was an orange colour, the smaller a brown colour. It helped when one was stalking prey. Despite the time of day, they were wide awake. Unusual for lions, they tended to sleep in the hot hours of the day. In search of food, they had been up half the night too. Zalkia, the bigger of the lionesses, tiredly blinked her eyes and stared at her friend, Ajali, who was walking slightly in front of her. Ajali's paws were sore from all the walking and stalking. Many times she has just wanted to find a watering hole and rest her paws momentarily, but she couldn't.

"Hey, Ajali, I know you_ love_ the thrill of the hunt and we're both hungry, but can't we just rest for a bit? Look, we're on new lands" Zalkia called out. She looked around, the terrain was different. "I bet there is a herd around here somewhere anyway".

Ajali stomach growled and it sent a sting throughout her entire body. Only stopping for a few moments and grabbing her torso with her paw, then slowing down for Zalkia to catch up. "I want to stop too. This hot weather, hunger and sleep deprivation will get the best of us before we know it." She fell to the ground, and rolled around in the somewhat cooling grass.

Sighing, Zalkia allowed herself to relax as well. She glanced around as the wind picked up however; a new scent was on the morning air. Warthog. As much as the smell put her off, they were decent prey. She wondered if Ajali had picked up on the scent, but her low tone saying "Dinner time" confirmed it. Ajali sprang up and started walking quietly through the long grass. Moving closer and closer towards the scent. The rising heat beat down on her back, but she ignored it once she finally found the warthog. Taking a quick glance behind her, she signaled Zalkia to follow her lead.

Silently, she followed her friend. It was only when a bird squawked loudly in alarm at the two lionesses, was the game given away, the warthog cut through the tall grass and ran. Zalkia glanced up and shouted at the bird,

"Stupid feathered fool!". She pranced after the warthog, diving into the grass to try and get in front of it into a decent pouncing position. They'd still be able to pull it off, Zalkia may not have been as fast as Ajali was at times, but she was really sprinting. She remembered when the two were cubs, Ajali would always win in a race.

Ajali, still hazed by the birds cry, heard quick paw steps in the distance. She whipped around and noticed Zalkia attempting to get in front of the warthog. With quick thinking, she started bolting after it as well. The chase seemed to last forever, cutting through trees and long grass. Finally she saw Zalkia in her spot, and drove the warthog straight towards her. The energy in her body her body was almost depleted once she finally reached the check point. It was now up to Zalkia to kill the warthog.

Zalkia finally pounced and took down the warthog. It was a large male, and she narrowly missed its tusks. It was swinging its large head back and forth frantically. Once Zalkia had got a good grip, she sunk her teeth into its neck. It was kicking and squealing but she had her jaws clamped down tight. It took a little while for the warthog to stop squirming but when it lay still, the lioness let go and gave a heavy sigh of relief.

Once she had caught her breath, and let herself calm down from the hunt she examined the warthog.  
"That's gotta be one of the biggest we've ever caught", she exclaimed. "It'll make a fine meal though". Ajali's head pounded and her paws throbbed, but she dropped her head and started laughing.

"Great job Zalkia!" She panted, finally catching her breath after too long. Standing on her feet wasn't too hard, she stretched and heard her back crack. "That was a great pounce you had! We wouldn't have dinner if it wasn't for you!" She thanked Zalkia with a friendly nuzzle.

"Thank you, praise from you is stored in the heart" her friend replied, with a wide smile. Stretching out for a moment to relax her muscles, she spoke to Ajali again, "It's your turn to eat first today, I'll keep watch". It was custom for the two to take turns, there were hyena's who could outnumber the two lionesses and take the kill. It often make Zalkia miss the saftey of a pride, but her pride was weak and had a lack of numbers when she left with Ajali, so it had been a good long while since the 'saftey of a pride' had come into play.

Zalkia missed the company of her pride more than the saftey though. She was far more chatty and open than Ajali was. Ajali preferred to keep to herself, and was seen as shy around strangers and those she didn't trust. Most lions thought because Ajali was quiet, she had nothing good to say. That was far from the case however, Zalkia had heard her say many great things in their time as friends.

Ajali turned back towards the warthog carcass. With a swift movement, she brought her head down and slowly started pulling at the skin. Once the skin broke, she dug in, savouring the fresh meat. Knowing she couldn't eat too much, she made a stopping time for herself, so Zalkia could eat too.

"Your turn." She called up "I'll stand watch." As soon as Ajali said it was her turn, Zalkia almost attacked the dead warthog. While she was keeping watch, she had a hard time focusing on her surroundings while the smell of a fresh kill was filling her nostrils. Zalkia ate hungrily She made sure to leave a little for later if they were still around here. When she had her full, she flopped to the ground.

"I say we should have a sleep through the hottest part of today and make away in that direction", she pointed her paw towards a waterhole not too far in the distance, "When we wake up of course".

Ajali nodded, and looked into the sky. "The sun is almost at the highest point, so I guess that would be a great idea." She said, and walked towards her friend. With a short sigh, her body fell to the ground and she closed her eyes. "Wake me when you wake up" she said quietly to Zalkia, and then started to drift off for the first time in over a day.


End file.
